This will be a broad base study involving patients and laboratory investigations on external ocular disease. The nature of virus infections of the cornea, virus chemotherapy, corneal preservation, corneal morphology, and the suppression of immune reactions will be studied both in the laboratory and in patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bourne, W.M. and Kaufman, H.E.: Specular microscopy of human endothelium in vivo. Amer. J. Ophth. 81:319, 1976. Forrest, W.M. and Kaufman, H.E.: Zosteriform herpes simplex. Amer. J. Ophthal. 81:86, 1976.